Cubs in Five
Cubs in Five is the first song on the Nine Black Poppies EP. Lyrics They're gonna find intelligent life up there on the moon And the Canterbury Tales will shoot up to the top of the bestseller list And stay there for 27 weeks And the Chicago Cubs will beat every team in the league And the Tampa Bay Bucs will make it all the way through January And I will love you again I will love you, like I used to I will love you again I will love you, like I used to The stars are gonna spell out the answers to tomorrow's crosswords And the Phillips Corporation will admit that they've made an awful mistake And Bill Gates will single-handedly spearhead The Heaven 17 revival And the Chicago Cubs will beat every team in the league And the Tampa Bay Bucs will take it all the way to the top And I will love you again I will love you, like I used to And I will love you again I will love you, like I used to Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "I like the song, but it really doesn't have anything to do with the Chicago Cubs. Right? But then, when people come up and say, 'I love that song because I love the Tampa Bay Buccaneers', you go, 'Oh, well, then you have missed the point of the song. The song has nothing to do with any -' and then, why don't they ever come up and go, 'I'm a Chaucer scholar, and that's why I like that song'? Strictly Cubs fans and Bucs fans. Now on the one hand, if I was a cynic I could go, 'That's my fuckin' market, I'm going to write five more 'Cubs in Five's and I'm gonna max out and pay off the house and the car and it's gonna be rad.' But because I come from the indie rock world, I don't roll like that. No, I have to fail a little or I can't be happy with myself." -- 2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL * Slate.com article by Darnielle on the song, October of 2016 Things Referenced in this Song *Heaven 17 is a new wave band that was popular in the 1980s. During live shows, John Darnielle will often change whose revival Bill Gates will single-handedly spearhead, including: **Haysi Fantayzee **Haircut One Hundred **Kajagoogoo **Army of Lovers **Spandau Ballet **Tom Robinson Band **Howard Jones **Sugar Ray **Crop Circle Hoax Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1996-01-15 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1996-01-18 - WNUR Session - Evanston, IL *1996-03-21 - Beachcomber - Brighton, England *1996-08-10 - Gabe's - Iowa City, IA *1996-09-02 - Tokyo Rose - Charlottesville, VA *1997-03-01 - Replay Lounge - Lawrence, KS *1997-03-xx - New York University - New York, NY *1997-06-14 - Zoot's - Detroit, MI *1997-06-16 - Club Laga - Pittsburgh, PA *1997-06-17 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1997-06-22 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1997-07-16 - Capitol Theater - Olympia, WA *1997-12-06 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1998-02-06 - Cow Haus - Tallahassee, FL *1998-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1998-04-12 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1998-04-17 - Custer Avenue Stages - San Francisco, CA *1998-05-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1998-07-31 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1999-12-02 - Columbus, OH *2002-03-08 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-11-03 - The Grog Shop - Cleveland, OH *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-02-05 - Hanbury Ballroom - Brighton, England *2003-04-06 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2003-04-09 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2003-09-26 - Walter's on Washington - Houston, TX *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-08-20 - Durham Music Festival - Durham Armory - Durham, NC *2006-07-29 - Pitchfork Music Festival - Union Park - Chicago, IL *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2013-07-26 - Newport Folk Festival - Newport, RI *2015-05-08 - Shaky Knees Festival - Atlanta, GA *2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA *2016-04-11 - Yak-Zies - Chicago, IL *2016-07-23 - Wicker Park Festival - Chicago, IL Videos of this Song *2006-07-29 - Pitchfork Music Festival - Union Park - Chicago, IL *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2013-07-26 - Newport Folk Festival - Newport, RI *2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA *2016-04-11 - Yak-Zies - Chicago, IL Category:Nine Black Poppies songs Category:Video